Mobius God Crisis
by The Bloody Artist
Summary: What started as a normal day at the ice skating rink turned into chaos for the KK gang. They end up in Sonic's world they meet new people. When they find out that they could possibly be trapped there forever like the Mitsumi sibilings, they need to find the 7 chaos emeralds in order to get back home. With a new evil rising, will they be able to get back home? Or trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Mishap

**Disclaimer: I do not own KK or STH. Me and Pink Roze Girl planned this, and are still planing now. But if you have any ideas or suggestions, then go ahead and PM me or Pink Roze Girl. Main Couples: Sonamy and KazKar.**

**Chapter 1: The Mishap**

It was a normal day at the ice skating rink, when the Kamichama Gang were ice skating. Andro and Roula were laughing at Kazune's failiure. He kept falling, and there bellies were hurting from the laughter. "Hey, this isn't easy you know!", Kazune cried out in frustraition(I don't care however the hell you spell it). "Well, then you absolutly suck at ice skating.", Andro concluded with a smirk. Kazune just held out his middle finger. "Now, now Kazune, that's not polite.", Micchi said as he skated by. "I don't care Michiru.", Kazune growled. He looked over to Karin who was skating like an actual goddess(of course, he'll never admitt it). Just like an acrobattic olympian, she figure skated so well, it was like he was entranced by it. Then suddenly, a random bright light appeared. "Kazune!", Karin screamed as he realized he was sucked in with him. The others were also engulfed.

"Amy!", Sonic called out. "Leave me alone!", she yelled back. She didn't want to see him, especailly not after what happened earlier. Kylee and Cross were running after her as well, just to see what was the matter. It wasn't everyday where you saw Amy running away from Sonic. Gwen instant transmissioned there just in time to see the chaos. "What the hell is going on?", She asked out of confusion. Randomly a record scratched and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to Gwen. They were all red from the cold, but also embarassment. "Uh... I can explain...", Sonic stammered. "Well, it isn't everyday where we see Amy running away from you.", Gwen said, confusion still glistening in her expression. Then suddenly out of nowhere a flash of white light exploded followed by alot of grunts and gasps. Once the smoke cleared, another pair of humans were on the snow lip-locked, then another pair. Gwen and her siblings snickered. What really sent them laughing was that Sonic had fallen onto Amy, and were kissing in the snow!

(Karin's Point of veiw)

After falling through that portal, I thought I had a killer headache. Then I felt something warm and soft on my lips. When I finally opened my eyes, I found out that: KAZUNE WAS FRICKIN KISSING ME! When I looked over(while red was creeping onto my face in the process)I saw Micchi on Himeka kissing(I knew that was coming), I saw the legs of Jin kicking from the snow, I had to laugh at that one. Then Andro and Roula were laughing also with 3 other people. To top it off when I looked to the other side, I saw a blue hedgehog on top of a pink hedgehog. I had a feeling that me and Kazune had bumped into them. Then Kazune finally opened his eyes. Realizing that it was me, he immedeatly pulled away his face turning bright red. I whimpered in disappointment at the sudden movement. Those 3 were really laughing as Micchi and Himeka pulled away, blushing furiously, along with the blue and pink hedgehog. Like me, the pink one was in a daze while the blue one was blushing bright red like Kazune.

(Normal Point of Veiw)

Kazune turned to look at Jin, who was still trying to get out of the snow. He laughed out loud with the others. "Where are we?", Andro said looking around. "I didn't think regular humans would pop out of nowhere and or randomly.",Gwen replied, still gigling from the random chain of accidents that happened. "What do ya mean?",Jin asked as soon as he got out of the snow. "I mean, you guys, other than me and my sibilings are the only humans trapped here. "Wait, trapped?", Karin asked. "Yep. You 7 are now trapped here until we find the 7 Chaos Emeralds."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**PRG: Yay!**

**Karin: Why did you have to go and do that? :o**

**CB09: Because it's supposed to be like that.**

**Karin: Oh, ok.**

**CB09: This is the first collab ever for me. Tell me if you like it so far! So remember: R&R**

**PRG: Yeah~nya**

**CB09: Nya**


	2. Chapter 2: Intros, Explanations,& Argues

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or Kamichama Karin. Roula and Andro are owned by Pink Roze Girl. Gwen, Cross, and Kylee, are all owned by me. :D Also, there will be Hetalia references. This is for the Hetalia fans: If you can guess what they all are(actually, you can count how many there are), then if you give me a short story request, I'll write it for you and make sure to give all the credit to you. Which also means I don't own Hetalia either. Good Luck, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Introductions, Explanations and an Annoying Fight

"Wait, you guys are trapped her too? When did you get here?", Roula asked Gwen. "5 years." "5 years?! What the hell?!", Andro yelled out. "It's true.", Amy chimed in. "Yeah, we've been trapped here because we let other people go first before us,whichis why we haven't left yet.", Cross explained seriously, which is rare, coming from an arrogant person like him.

Gwen's P.O.V.

Okay, so first, Amy is running from Sonic, then the Kamichama Karin gang pops in, and I know them by the anime, and now there is random chaos. Speaking of which...

"Hey Amy, why are you running away from Sonic?", I questioned, and glint of curiosity shining in my dull forest green orbs. "He said some things.", she answered with tears threatning to fall from her shining jade eyes. "What exactly did you say?", Kylee asked carefully and seriously. Hold on... carefully? Why was she being carefull?She's never this carefull, unless she's planning something...

"Very rude and unkind things. Also, he was throwing some sexist comments here and there.", she explained, her expression growing darker and darker with anger and betrayal. Before she could say anything else or go into detail, Karin changed the subject with, "So now that we're here, who are you guys anyways?"

"Oh, well,", my brother, Cross, said before puffing out his chest and wearing an arrogant smirk, in which, I _had _to roll my eyes to, "I'm the awesome Croccifixio Scamordella! The younger half-brother of Gwen and older twin brother of Kylee. I am also Italian, in which,is also awesome. You may call me Cross." Oh god. His curl on the top of his head where his cowlick is, is bouncing with pride. If he isn't careful, that curl will snag on something, and the situation will suddenly turn awkward.

"I'm Kylina Scamordella.", Kylee said in a sickinly sweet voice. My half-sister can be very sweet, but if you aren't carefull, making her angry would be a very bad idea, since she has a freakishly sadistic mind. Just sayin'. Though, it sounds much more sadistic than it was supposed to be, making me cringe a bit. "I'm the youngest of all my sibilings. I'm the younger half-sister of Gwen and the younger twin sister of Cross. Like my brother I'm also Italian and my nickname is Kylee,which is what I perfer you to call me by." Her curl on the right side of her head moved softly from the wind, and if you can see closely, it's actually slightly mangled.

It was my turn to introduce myself. "My name is Gwendolyn Leigh Forsberg. I'm the oldest of all my siblings. I'm the older half-sister of both the twins, Kylee and Cross. Unlike them, I'm Swedish and not Italian. My common nickname is Gwen, so call me by that please", I said happily with a big grin lighting my features.

"I'm Amelia Rose. But you can call me Amy.", she said breifly. I was beggining to wonder exactly what Sonic said to her, because her expression was starting to scaring me.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm the hero!", he said, puffing out his chest proudly. Oh my god. Not the narcisust crap again. He's even grinning cockily. _Sigh_...

"I'm Andro, and this is my twin sister, Roula.", Andro explained breifly. they both were, I'm guessing Chinese because of their dark tan skin and dark chocolate eyes. Andro had short black hair, and Roula had long black hair in a ponytail. They both wore matching black trench coats with black boots as well.

The other introductions went on the same after that except for he said started an argument between him and my brother. "I'm Jin, and I'm more awesome than you'll ever be!" That set my brother off. "I'm more awesome than you bro, so that makes you inferior to me!" Oh dear. Somebody kill me. I looked towards Kylee for help, but she just stared noncholantly. The others just laughed with amusement. I was suddenly getting fed up with the bickering. I went up to them and ripped them apart. "What the Hell?!", I yelled strictly, with annoyance flaring through my eyes.

They just looked at me. Sure, their faces were expressionless, but since my sister Kylee liked to lie alot, I also learned to read body language, facial expressions, and eye flickers very clearly. So they were pretty much scared.

"No fighting. Especially since we just met each other. And Jin, you're a love-sick, perverted freak, whose love is unrequitted by who you admire. Cross on the other hand isn't an idol like you, so unlike you, he hates fangirls. That pretty much proves Cross is more awesome than you are.", I said sternly to Jin leaving him a flabbergasted expression, and then I turned over to Cross and patted his head, making sure I was carefull with his sensitive curl. I smiled a real smile. After all the events that happened, the recent battle, the meeting of the Kamichama Karin Gang, the recent and first arguement, I felt happy. I felt that things couldn't go wrong from here.

Oh how terribly wrong I was. Terribly wrong.

**CB09: That pretty much ends this chapter. There will also be more Hetalia references, Soul Eater references, and a few rare Mortal Kombat references. So stay tuned! And be sure to find them all, and I'll do the one-shot for the winner! :) ... Are you happy now PRG?**

**PRG: Yep! :) ~nya**

**CB09: Don't forget to R&R! See ya next chapter! :) ~nya Also there will be some angst too so.. yeah. *le shrug***


End file.
